SPM:After The Game
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: What happened after the events of Super Paper Mario? I'll tell you what happened! O' Chunks and Nastasia fell in love, Dimentio changed his evil ways and came back to life, Blumiere and Timpani returned, and everyone had kids! THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. But I'll leave it up if you want to read the bits of it I finished.
1. Nastasia Meets Up With Mimi and O Chunks

**Chapter 1-Nastasia Meets Up With Mimi and O' Chunks**

**Note:I cancelled Super Paper Coco because I had a lot of writers block on that story -_- here's a new story I'm starting showing everything that happened to Nastasia, Mimi, O' Chunks, Dimentio, Blumiere, and Timpani after the Super Paper Mario game ended :3**

It had been three months, one week, and five days. Three months, one week, and five days since Dimentio's demise and the disappearance of Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani. Ever since then, Mimi, O' Chunks, and Nastasia had made new lives for themselves. Mimi got a job at Merlee's mansion as Merlee's maid, and Merlee was nice enough to let Mimi live there as well as work there. O' Chunks had gotten a job helping Saffron with her cooking, and he had moved into a nice little house in Flipside.

Nastasia had taken up a job at Inga's Inn in Flopside, helping Inga make breakfast for the customers, keep the money the customers paid them locked away safely, and keep the Inn clean.

Nastasia had moved into a lovely little house next to the Inn, and when she wasn't working she'd either be in her house watching TV, going on her computer, or reading, or she'd be wandering around Flopside thinking about her lost love. Nastasia had loved Count Bleck since the day he'd saved her, though her love for him was unrequited. They were really close friends and co-workers, but Nastasia wanted their relationship to be more than that-she wanted to be Bleck's wife.

Unfortunately, Count Bleck-whose real name was Lord Blumiere-had eyes for another woman, the beautiful and fair Lady Timpani of the Tribe of Ancients.

It broke Nastasia's heart when she witnessed her beloved Blumiere marry Lady Timpani. She meant no ill will towards Timpani, but she was a bit put out about how Blumiere had chosen her instead.

"Well, they were together before I even met Blumiere, so I guess it's only fair…" Nastasia said to herself as she meandered about near a pure heart pillar.

She leaned against the large white marble block that contained the blue pure heart. Nastasia sighed and slumped down onto the ground. She took out a romance novel and began reading it. She finished the novel in about two hours, and by the end Nastasia had grown quite sad.

A tear slid down her face and dripped onto the pavement. "If only my life was a story with a happy ending like in that novel…" She mumbled sadly.

Suddenly, Nastasia's cellphone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. Mimi was calling her. "Oh, Mimi… haven't talked to her in a while…" Nastasia thought as she pressed the talk button on her phone. "Hello? Mimi?" She said, waiting for Mimi to respond. "HIIIIIIIII NASSY!" Mimi screamed excitedly. She screamed so loud it hurt Nastasia's ears.

"Ow, my poor eardrums… hi Mimi… what's up?" Nastasia muttered. "Oh golly, nothing much Nassy, I just wanted to ask you if you were free to come spend a few days at Merlee's mansion with me. I invited O' Chunks as well, he's gonna be there! Soooo… wanna come over?" Mimi asked. "Hmmm, I think it'd be nice to spend time with you guys, I'll be right over, I just have to let Inga know I'm leaving for a while. See you soon, k'?" Nastasia replied, feeling a little bit happier than she had been previously.

"Okay, bye Nassy!" Mimi giggled before hanging up on Nastasia. Nastasia put her cellphone away, picked up her romance novel, and went to her house to pack some of her things for her stay at Merlee's mansion.

"It'll be good to get away from here and spend some time with my friends, maybe I can clear my head a bit and get over him…" She sighed to herself as she folded up some of her clothes and packed them in a suitcase. She packed a few other things, then left her house and made a brief stop at Inga's in to let Inga know she'd be leaving for a while. Inga didn't mind a bit and encouraged her to go and have some fun.

So with that, Nastasia teleported to the outside of Merlee's mansion, where Mimi was waiting for her. "Eeeeee! Nassy! You came! Golly it's so good to see you again!" The green pigtailed lady squealed as she ran up to Nastasia and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"ACK! It's, um, good to see you too Mimi… but… ack! Could you please loosen your grip on me? I can barely breathe k'?" Nastasia sputtered.

"Oops… sorry!" Mimi apologized, loosening her hold on her friend. "It's fine Mimi… so how have you, um, been and stuff?" Nastasia inquired. "Oh I've been just super Nassy! Miss Merlee's been real nice to me, and I have all the rubees, pretty outfits, make-up, and magazines I could ask for! There's only one little teeny thing that I'm not happy about-I still haven't found a boyfriend! Sooooo… what about you Nassy? What's up with you?" Mimi informed her.

"Oh I've been good, I got a nice little house and I'm pretty happy, I just miss the Count-I mean, Lord-quite a lot…" Nastasia admitted. Mimi frowned slightly.

"Ah, I see… I miss him too, Lord Blumiere was just super! I hope wherever he and that Lady Timpani girl are, they're both happy… Nassy, I have to tell you something… you're the only person I think'll understand, can you not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you though?" Mimi replied.

"Um, k' Mimi… what do you want to tell me?" Nastasia questioned. "Erm… well you see Nassy… I've got a problem… I'm in love." Mimi confessed. Nastasia raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "You're in love? Well that's good Mimi, what's the problem with that?" She questioned curiously. Mimi started blushing a little bit and she seemed to become extremely nervous. "W-well… it's the person I'm in love with. I love Dimentio…" She mumbled.

Nastasia was taken aback by this this statement. Mimi had become infatuated with the man who had betrayed her beloved Lord Blumiere! "D-DIMENTIO! Um, how could you ever fall in love with him Mimi! He betrayed Lord Blumiere and tried to kill everyone-even you! And on top of that he's dead now, you wouldn't be able to see him unless you visited the Underwhere!" Nastasia snapped.

"I know Nassy, I know! B-but… before all of that… we were boyfriend and girlfriend… sure sometimes he'd be an ass and read my diary, but he was real sweet and charming! Golly, that Dimentio! H-he was the greatest boyfriend I ever had… even though he tried to kill me…" Mimi stated sadly.

"Y-you guys were a couple?" Nastasia said in awe. Mimi nodded. "Yes, we were… since we were sixteen to just before he was killed…" She mumbled.

"Oh…" Nastasia said softly, unsure of what to think. "Yeah… I suppose it's best if I get over him though, after all he did try to destroy the world and he's dead and gone anyway… so yeah. Have you seen O' Chunks? He hasn't shown up yet." Mimi replied.

"N-no I haven't seen him… maybe he's running late." Said Nastasia. She started getting lost deep in thought, she was thinking of O' Chunks. She and him had been really good friends ever since the day they met, and Nastasia was one of the few people who O' Chunks would be gentle around. Though sometimes he could be idiotic, Nastasia enjoyed his company almost as much as she enjoyed Blumiere's. "Nassy? Nassy! NASSY!" Mimi screamed into Nastasia's ear. Nastasia jumped in surprise.

"OW! What Mimi!" She snapped at the green lady. "I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go inside the mansion silly!" Mimi giggled.

"Oh… k', yeah , sure, I'd love to go in the mansion." Nastasia replied. "Yay! Come on then Nassy, I've got dinner cooking on the stove! O' Chunks has taught me sooooo much about cooking! And Miss Merlee's been super; she got me all these really neat cookbooks! We should cook something together while you're here Nassy, and maybe we can give each other makeovers or have a fashion show or talk about boys or stare at rubees or-" Mimi rambled as she grabbed Nastasia by the arm and dragged her into the mansion. She led her to the kitchen, where there was a pot of some delicious smelling liquid simmering on the stove. Nastasia set her suitcase on the floor and sat down at the table while Mimi tended to the pot on the stove.

She took a bottle filled with some sort of spice and poured a little bit of its contents into the pot. Mimi sang a little song to herself as she stirred the liquid. "Rubees in the morning, rubees at night, rubees in the afternoon, it makes me feel alright!" Mimi sang. "Um, Mimi? What are you making for dinner? It smells real good." Nastasia asked.

"Oh I'm making some spicy soup! And earlier I made some sky juice for beverages and love pudding for dessert!" Mimi informed her happily.

"Oh… that sounds good… should I go put my stuff somewhere before we eat?" Nastasia asked. Mimi nodded. "Sure, you can go do that if you like! I set up a guest room just for you; it's the closest room on the second floor!" She told her. "K' then, I'll be right back Mimi." Nastasia replied.

She got up, grabbed her suitcase, and departed from the kitchen. Nastasia made her way to the second floor and entered the room Mimi directed her to.

It was a nice little room with a bed, nightstand, lamp, and small closet in it. The walls were carpeted in dark purple wall paper with white roses on it and the floor was covered with lavender colored carpet. Nastasia set her suitcase down on the floor by the bed and looked out of the room's window.

The sun was setting, and the sky looked absolutely beautiful. "I better go back to the kitchen and see if Mimi's done making dinner…" Nastasia said to herself.

She left the room and proceeded down the stairs, back to the first floor. She walked down the long hallway, not really paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into someone or something. Nastasia fell over, though she wasn't injured.

"Aye, Nastasia! Are yeh alright?" She heard someone say, their voice laced with a thick Scottish accent. Nastasia timidly looked upwards and noticed that she had bumped into O' Chunks, who was standing before her. She smiled at him, glad to see her former co-worker again. "Yeah, I'm fine k'? It's been awhile O' Chunks, I've missed having you around! What have you, um, been up to since the whole situation with the void?" Nastasia greeted him.

"I've been doin great, that Saffron lass let me work at 'er restaurant and I got a wee house in Flipside. But I kinda missed yeh and little Mimi." O' Chunks replied.

"That's nice, sounds like you've been doing well. I've missed you too, I've been feeling lonely lately… so yeah, did Mimi direct you to a room too?" Nastasia questioned. O' Chunks nodded. "Aye, that she did. The lass told me teh go set me stuff down in one of the guest rooms and then head back teh the kitchen fer dinner." He said. "K' then, see you at dinner O' Chunks!" Nastasia beamed, giving the strong Scottish man a hug before starting off for the kitchen again. O' Chunks stayed where he was, blushing a little bit. Then he remembered something…

"Er, ey N-Nassy?" He called out to Nastasia. Nastasia stopped walking and turned around to face O' Chunks. "Yes O' Chunks?" She said, smiling broadly.

"I, eh, got yeh a little somethin… here." O' Chunks stuttered, withdrawing a small white box wrapped with red ribbon from his pocket. He handed it to the short cerulean skinned secretary, who seemed a bit puzzled. "Um, thanks O' Chunks. What is it?" Nastasia inquired.

"Open it and see fer yerself." O' Chunks instructed her, a smile on his face. "K' then…" Nastasia said nonchalantly. She undid the ribbon on the box, lifted the lid, and peered inside. In the box were some heart shaped cookies, they smelled delicious. "Oooh, cookies! Thanks O' Chunks, these look real good!" Nastasia said happily, giving O' Chunks a small peck on the cheek as a sort of thank you. O' Chunks blushed a real deep shade of red and laughed a bit nervously.

"Yer very welcome Nassy." He stammered before running off to the room Mimi directed him to, one of the other guest rooms. Nastasia cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why is he always so flustered when I give him a friendly hug or kiss?" She thought to herself as she continued to the kitchen, cookies in hand.

When she returned to the kitchen, Nastasia saw that Mimi had finished cooking the soup, which she was now spooning into three bowls she had set on the table.

Mimi had also set three glasses of sky juice on the table as well; she even put out some silverware and napkins. "Hi Mimi, I see you've finished cooking. The food sure looks scrumptious!" Nastasia commented as she sat down in one of the chairs at the table and set her box of cookies down on the table top. "Yes, I'm all done! Golly, thanks Nassy! Did you run into O' Chunks on your way back here?" Mimi replied. Nastasia nodded in response. "Yes, he gave me this little box of cookies that he made, that sure was sweet of him!" She told her, showing Mimi the box of cookies.

"Ooh, that's super Nassy! O' Chunks gave me another cook book, this one has all sorts of yummy recipes for French food in it!" Mimi squealed happily.

"That's nice, O' Chunks is really nice…" Nastasia said softly, smiling a little and adjusting her glasses. Mimi nodded. "Yes he is! He's a real great friend! Hey Nassy, have you ever noticed that O' Chunks gives you more presents than anybody else? I mean sure he gives me an occasional gift, but back at the Lord's castle he gave you a present every week! That new cellphone, all those books you liked, a new computer game, that flower that made coins appear-if only there was one of those that made rubees appear…" Mimi rambled on and on as she finished spooning the soup into the bowls and put the pot of soup back near the stove.

"Um Mimi, what are you trying to say?" Nastasia stated confusedly. Was she suggesting something? "Oh golly, well it's just that O' Chunks gives you all these gifts, and he's real nice to you, even nicer than he is to me! I think he likes you or something." Mimi explained. "You think he what!" Nastasia blurted out in shock.

To be continued...


	2. Dinner, Dessert, Dancing, Dimentio

**Chapter 2-Dinner, Dessert, Dancing, Dimentio**

"I think he likes you! He must! Every time I call him on the phone to talk and when we hang out together, he tells me "how fine a lass" he thinks you are! He totally has a crush on you Nassy!" Mimi giggled. Nastasia blushed a little. Sure she thought O' Chunks was pretty good looking, and he was real nice to her and everything, but she wasn't sure if she should start dating him. "U-um… that's nice… well he is pretty handsome and he's kind to me, but… I don't think I could date him Mimi, each time I begin to fall in love with someone, that someone is snatched away from me-my high school sweetheart moved away, the boyfriend I had in college died in a car accident, Lord Blumiere got married and disappeared… I don't want some shit like that to happen to O' Chunks and leave me heartbroken again!" Nastasia worried.

"Oh Nassy! You worry too much! Nothing awful will happen to O' Chunks! You and him should so start dating; you'd make such a cute couple!" Mimi squealed.

Nastasia blushed. "A-are you sure?" She mumbled. "Yes I'm sure! Besides, somebody has to take your mind off of Lord Blumiere!" Mimi urged her. Nastasia let out a nervous sigh. "K'…" She murmured softly. At that very moment, O' Chunks walked into the kitchen. "Ey Mimi, ey Nassy!" He greeted his female friends.

"Hi O' Chunks! Dinner's ready, sit down and we'll all eat!" Mimi replied happily. "H-hi O' Chunks…" Nastasia said nervously, smiling a little.

O' Chunks sat down next to Nastasia and smiled back at her. "Yeh look pretty today, Nassy." He commented. Nastasia blushed a deep red and giggled a bit. "Um, thanks O' Chunks… you look handsome this evening." She replied. Now it was O' Chunks who was blushing! "Er… thanks Nassy…" The scottish warrior mumbled awkwardly, sitting down next to the fuchsia haired secretary. Mimi sat down as well, and the three of them began enjoying the soup that she had cooked. Throughout their meal, the three friends talked about many things. Mimi talked about how nice Merlee was to her and about all of the pretty outfits she'd bought, O' Chunks spoke about his cooking skills and how Saffron was a good teacher when it came to learning the culinary arts, and Nastasia told her two friends about the happenings at Inga's Inn.

When they all finished their meals, Mimi went and got some dessert out of the refrigerator-love pudding. She set three plates of the pudding onto the table and then sat back down and her seat. "I hope you like the dessert I made, I haven't made it before but I read about it in one of my cook books and it sounded super! So I just had to make it!" Mimi explained as she picked up her spoon and began eating the pudding. O' Chunks and Nastasia began to eat it as well.

Nastasia thought the pudding was delicious; it tasted of vanilla and chocolate mixed together with a thick, delicious cream. She finished her dessert in a matter of minutes; nothing was left of the pudding except the cherry that had been perched on the top of it.

Nastasia popped the little red fruit into her mouth and swallowed it whole. She looked over at O' Chunks, who had finished his dessert even before she had.

Then Nastasia looked over at Mimi, who had eaten about half of her pudding. Still feeling hungry, Nastasia opened her box of cookies that O' Chunks had given her and sampled one of them. The cookie tasted scrumptious, it was a sugar cookie. Nastasia reached into the box again and grabbed another cookie.

She popped it into her mouth and savored its unique flavor; this cookie was a snicker doodle with marshmallow cream dabbed lightly on top of it.

Nastasia munched on a couple more cookies, and then she thought of something. Maybe O' Chunks would like a cookie! "Um… O' Chunks?" She asked softly. The warrior looked down at her and smiled. "Yes Nassy?" He replied happily. "Would you like a cookie? I really like these a lot, thanks for giving them to me! I think you deserve to have some cookies too since you're the one who made them though, k'?" Nastasia offered, holding a chocolate chip cookie out to him.

"Sure Nassy, I'll have a cookie! Yer very welcome, a fine lass like yeh deserves a little gift every once in a while!" O' Chunks beamed, accepting the cookie from Nastasia. The two of them smiled warmly and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, though they stopped when they heard Mimi giggle.

"Nassy and Chunky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mimi teased. "Ey Mimi, I thought I told yeh teh stop callin' me Chunky!" O' Chunks muttered, blushing a bit.

Nastasia was blushing as well, and she looked a tad embarrassed. "Mimi! D-don't tease us like that, k'?" She mumbled. "Aww okay… can I have a cookie too please?" Mimi pleaded. "I don't see why not, here you go Mimi!" Nastasia said warmly, handing her younger friend a gingersnap cookie.

Mimi curtsied, grabbed the cookie out of Nastasia's hand, and devoured it in one bite. "Aye, the lass sure likes her sweets!" O' Chunks said to Nastasia.

"That she does…" Nastasia replied softly. "Soooooo… golly, what do you guys wanna do now?" Mimi questioned cheerfully. Nastasia and O' Chunks shrugged, not really caring about what they did next. "Hmmm… why don't we dance? I'll crank up the Katy Perry and we can boogie!" Mimi suggested. "That sounds fun." Nastasia agreed. "Yeah, dancin's a real blast!" O' Chunks added happily. "Yay! I have a super cool stereo system in my room, let's head on up there and we can start shaking our booties!" Mimi announced. She got up from the table, not even bothering to put her used dishes in the sink, and hurried out of the kitchen.

O' Chunks and Nastasia quickly followed her. After walking up three flights of stairs, they reached the top floor of the mansion, where Mimi's room was.

"This is my room!" Mimi announced as she swung the door leading to her bedroom open. Nastasia and O' Chunks walked into the room and looked around. It was a really nice room, the carpet was crimson colored like rubees, Mimi's favorite things, and the walls were Cherbil pink.

There was a king sized bed with a canopy in the rooms center, next to it was a nightstand with a little lamp on it, a desk against one of the walls, and a stereo against the other. There was also a large closet, which Nastasia and O' Chunks assumed held all of Mimi's precious outfits and other possessions. Mimi trotted over to the stereo and turned it on. E.T. by Katy Perry began playing on it. Mimi giggled and began elegantly twirling and leaping around like a ballerina would. "Come on you two, dance with me!" She urged her friends.

O' Chunks and Nastasia obliged, Nastasia did some modest swaying from side to side, not really thinking that she would be a good dancer, while O' Chunks started disco dancing. Nastasia had to admit that he was quite a good dancer. She stopped dancing and focused more on watching O' Chunks.

O' Chunks noticed that he had caught Nastasia's attention, so he started pulling off some more impressive disco moves. Nastasia seemed very amused.

Mimi noticed this and smiled to herself. "Golly, looks like they're falling hard for each other! It's about time they got together!" She giggled. "You're very good at dancing O' Chunks." Nastasia complimented. O' Chunks grinned. "Thanks Nassy, I bet yer good at dancin' too! Why don't ye come dance with me?" He offered.

"Me? Dance? I'm not good at dancing!" Nastasia fretted. "Go on Nassy, dance with O' Chunks! It'll be fun! I'll even put on some romantic slow music to enhance the atmosphere, teehee!" Mimi whispered to her. Nastasia blushed. "F-fine…" She mumbled, approaching O' Chunks. Mimi changed the music on her stereo, and Summer Breeze began playing. O' Chunks nervously took Nastasia's hands into his and began to dance with her. Mimi watched intently, very intrigued. She felt certain that love was blossoming between her two friends, and she wanted to be quiet and stay out of the way so O' Chunks and Nastasia could do some bonding. O' Chunks moved his hands so that they rested on Nastasia's waist, and Nastasia attempted to place her hands on his shoulders, though being a great deal shorter than O' Chunks, this was hard for her to do.

She instead opted to put her hands on his waist as well. Mimi watched as O' Chunks pulled Nastasia closer to him and hugged her. "N-Nassy… I hafta tell yeh somethin…" O' Chunks said softly. "And um, what would that be O' Chunks?" Nastasia replied.

O' Chunks blushed and bit his lip nervously. "W-well… yeh see… I-I think I've fallen in love with yeh." He confessed. Mimi jumped a little and smiled wide.

"YES. I KNEW IT. HE FINALLY ADMIT IT, YAY!" She shouted mentally, feeling joyful. Nastasia looked up at O' Chunks, blushing equally as much as he was, and smiled warmly. "I think I've fallen in love with you too O' Chunks… I didn't realize it until recently, but now that I do realize it, maybe we could, um, y'know, start dating or something…" She giggled. O' Chunks wanted to jump with joy and do the happy dance when he heard Nastasia say that! He never expected her to fall for a man like himself! He smiled back at the lovely secretary and picked her up off of the ground so that they were eye to eye.

"I'd love to go out with yeh Nassy, yeh have no idea how much I've wanted yeh to be my lass!" O' Chunks replied, giving Nastasia a loving kiss on the cheek.

Mimi jumped up and down and did a happy dance. "Holy shit, holy shit! He kissed her cheek, HE KISSED HER CHEEK! EEEEEE!" She squealed inside of her head. Nastasia wrapped her small arms around O' Chunks' neck and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Mimi got even more jumpy when she witnessed this.

"EEEEE! THEY'RE KISSING, THEY'RE KISSING!" She squeaked softly, jumping and dancing around like an idiot. Mimi accidentally bumped into the stereo, causing the song to change from Summer Breeze to I Whip My Hair. Nastasia and O' Chunks abruptly stopped kissing and turned to face Mimi. "Um… oopsie…" She chuckled nervously. "Mimi! Yeh ruined the moment!" O' Chunks scolded her. "Don't be mad O' Chunks, the moment wasn't ruined. It was as perfect as could be." Nastasia mused. "I guess yer right Nassy… blazin' bograts! Look at the time! It's nearly ten o' clock! We best be gettin' to bed now!" O' Chunks advised.

"Okie dokie! I guess I'll turn in now, if you guys need anything, just come let me know!" Mimi told her friends. "K', thanks Mimi, goodnight!" Nastasia replied in a cheerful tone. "Goodnight Mimi, see yeh in the mornin'!" Said O' Chunks, who then walked out of Mimi's bedroom hand in hand with Nastasia.

Mimi smiled as she saw her two friends leave, she was happy they had started dating. Now Nastasia wouldn't be so depressed about losing Lord Blumiere, and O' Chunks would finally get the love of his life! "Golly, I'm so happy for them! If only I can find a super boyfriend, someone who's sweet and charming and mysterious, someone like… Dimentio…" Mimi whispered somewhat sadly, remembering the boyfriend she'd loved and lost, the boyfriend who would sometimes tease her, the boyfriend that tried to kill her and her dear friends…

O' Chunks and Nastasia walked together through the hallways of the mansion until they reached the rooms they were staying in, which happened to be right next to each other. "O' Chunks, how long have you, um, been in love with me?" Nastasia murmured.

"I've been smitten with yeh since the day I met yeh, the day the Lord recruited me. I was just a little afraid teh tell yeh I loved yeh…" He told her.

"Why?" Nastasia questioned, curious as to why O' Chunks had not admit his love for her sooner. "Well, yeh kinda scared me a wee bit at first, and I thought a lass as gorgeous as yeh wouldn't like a lad like me." He informed her. "I like you a lot O' Chunks, I more than like you actually. I love you. I just don't think I realized it before because I had that crush on the Cou-I mean Lord… now that he's gone, I've come to realize you're the man for me. I just hope wherever Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani are, they're happy together…" Nastasia sighed sadly. O' Chunks gently patted her on the back.

"I'm sure they are Nassy, I'm sure they are. Yeh should probably get to bed soon, it's getting' mighty late." He reccomended. "I suppose I should, goodnight Chunky, see you in the morning." Nastasia beamed, giving O' Chunks a hug. O' Chunks hugged her back and smiled.

Nastasia then walked into the room she was staying in and silently closed the door behind her, leaving a giddy O' Chunks standing alone in the hallway.

"She called me Chunky, heh heh!" He chuckled softly before entering his own room and hopping into the bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He soon drifted off to sleep and had wonderful dreams about him and Nastasia together.

Meanwhile, while Mimi, O' Chunks, and Nastasia were having fun together, an agitated Lady Timpani was traveling through the worlds with her husband.

"Blumiere, are you sure this is the way back to Flipside?" Timpani asked as she tucked some of her flowing brown hair behind her shoulder. Shortly after she and Blumiere had been wed, they had been transported to a lovely little world, where Timpani discovered she'd returned to her human form.

Ever since then, she and Blumiere had been traveling the worlds together, attempting to find their way back to Flipside, as Timpani wished to let her friends and Merlon know she was alright. "I'm completely sure, Timpani. I have a GPS!" Blumiere assured her, proudly displaying a random GPS he'd acquired. Timpani rolled her eyes. They'd been wandering the worlds for a while now, and currently they were in the Underwhere.

Blumiere had told Timpani that it was a shortcut they were taking back to Flipside, Timpani assumed he was making it up to keep her from worrying that they were lost, which she was sure they were.

"Blumiere, I don't think going through the Underwhere will take us back to Flipside…" She mumbled, adjusting her color-changing butterfly hair bow, which matched her color-changing eyes perfectly. If the hair bow was red, her eyes were red. If it were yellow, her eyes were yellow and so on. "Trust me my dear, I'm positive that going through this world will bring us closer to reaching Flipside." Blumiere comforted.

Timpani sighed and kept walking alongside Blumiere. The two of them walked through the Underwhere for quite a while, until they decided to rest by a strange fountain for a few minutes, too tired to continue walking. Blumiere let out a groan of annoyance.

"Okay Timpani, I'll admit it… I think we're lost. I have absolutely no idea how we can go about getting to Flipside from here." He admitted.

Timpani sat on the edge of the fountain and kicked her legs. "Well… even with my wisdom, I'm not sure how we could go about getting out of this world and reaching Flipside either, if only we had someone to guide us back…" She sighed in despair.

"Pardon me, dear Lord and Lady, but I could lead you out of this horrid world… that is, if you helped me with something first." The two heard a musical voice say from behind them. The Lord and Lady whipped around and saw none other than Dimentio standing in the fountain. "D-DIMENTIO!" Timpani shrieked, hiding behind Blumiere for protection. Blumiere glared at the jester. "What do you want, traitor?" He snapped.

Dimentio floated out of the fountain and onto the ground next to the Lord and Lady. "I merely want to offer you help." He replied. "H-how do we know you aren't going to betray us?" Timpani questioned timidly.

To be continued…


	3. The Quest to Get Dimentio's Life Back

**Chapter 3-The Quest to Get Dimentio's Life Back  
><strong>  
>"I promise I won't, Lady Timpani, I swear! I've reformed, I no longer want to destroy the world, I've thought about what I did for quite a while, and well… I feel so guilty I tried to kill you all… I feel especially guilty I attempted to kill poor Mimi…" Dimentio murmured solemnly.<p>

Blumiere cocked his head to the side in confusion, not understanding why Dimentio was so upset over the fact that he almost killed Mimi.

After all, he'd seen the two quarrel quite a lot, usually about Dimentio sneaking peeks at Mimi's diary, and he didn't really believe that the two were especially close. "Mimi? Why are you so upset about that fact that you nearly killed her? Sure, she's a very nice young woman, but I didn't think you'd feel much remorse towards her, after all many a time I've seen you and Mimi get into arguments." Blumiere questioned curiously.

"Yes, Blumiere's told me that the two of you argued often, why do you care about Mimi so much?" Timpani asked. Dimentio stared down at the ground and sighed. "Well, neither of you probably had any knowledge of this, but Mimi and I went on dates together in secret." He admitted.

Blumiere and Timpani were both shocked by what he told them. A rubee crazed, fashion-obsessive green spider girl and a dimensional warping jester- what a weird couple!

"Y-you two were dating?" Exclaimed Timpani. "Aha! So that's why the two of you would go away for a couple hours every Friday! You weren't really taking Mimi shopping; you were taking her on dates!" Announced Blumiere. Dimentio nodded. "Yes, that's the real reason why we left. I'd take Mimi to the dimension I created, Dimension D, where nobody would find us and we could get some peace and quiet, and then we'd watch a movie together or stuff like that. It's true that Mimi and I would often argue, but we loved each other very much and usually only argued about stupid things." He told the two.

"Dimentio, if you and Mimi were so deeply in love with each other, why did you try to kill her along with Lady Timpani and I and everyone else? Wouldn't you at least save Mimi from the destruction since you loved her?" Lord Blumiere inquired. Dimentio frowned and let out a sigh.

"I didn't know what I was thinking, I guess I went insane for a little while and wanted to kill everyone, even my lovely Mimikins… she told me right before those heroes killed me that she'd never forgive me for that… then she declared our relationship over… now, heartbroken and depressed, I spend my days here in the Underwhere alone, with only these Shaydes to talk to… none of these Shaydes could ever replace Mimi, I suppose I'll be single for the rest of eternity…" He mumbled sadly.

"Well, you're sane now, right? Maybe if you go and talk to Mimi and tell her how sorry you are, she'll forgive you and you can get back together." Suggested Timpani.

"I would if I could, but I can't… since I am dead, I cannot leave the Underwhere unless I talk to Queen Jaydes and explain to her that I'd like my life restored and why I'd like it restored. If she think that it is reasonable to give me my life back, she will, which means I shall be able to leave the Underwhere and see my lovely Mimikins again… but I doubt she'd allow me my life back, after all, she does know about the evil crime I tried to commit, she'd probably send me to suffer for eternity if I talked to her… that is, unless you two went to talk to her with me. Then she'd most likely allow me to have my life back." Dimentio explained.

"Us two? How would us two talking to her with you affect your chances of her allowing you to have your life restored?" Asked Blumiere, who was quite puzzled.

"You see, Lord Blumiere, since you and Lady Timpani are both good, kind souls, if the two of you find it reasonable that I should have my life restored, Queen Jaydes will most likely agree with you. Then she'll bring me back to life, I can lead you two back to Flipside, and after that I can go visit Mimi and apologize! So will you two help me out and go talk to Queen Jaydes with me? I promise I won't betray you, and I swear on my mother's grave I'll lead you both back to Flipside as soon as my life is restored! PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!" Dimentio begged.

"Hmmm… he seems sincere, Blumiere. I think we should take him up on his offer. After all, neither of us know the way back to Flipside from here, it couldn't hurt to help Dimentio out and then have him guide us back. I really think he means it, he's not acting hostile and he expresses great remorse for what he did! The poor young man even wants to go apologize to his girlfriend! We just have to help him! I truly do believe he deserves his life back!" Timpani pleaded to Blumiere.

Blumiere thought for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was still somewhat worried that Dimentio might still betray him and Timpani despite what he said.

"Hmmm… well my dear Timpani, I guess if you trust him, I can trust him too… Dimentio, we shall help you get your life back, but you must keep your word." He decided. Dimentio's face lit up and he jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh thank you, thank you both so much! I'm very grateful that you're helping me! I shall keep my word, I promise I will! Now let's go talk to Queen Jaydes!" He exclaimed happily.

"Um… alright…" Blumiere mumbled. "Okay, just lead the way and once we reach Queen Jaydes we'll help you get your life back." Timpani beamed happily.

"Sure! Just follow me and you won't get lost, I can navigate this place easily! WE'RE OFF TO SEE QUEEN JAYDES, THE WONDERFUL QUEEN OF THE UNDERWHERE!" Dimentio cheered as he started floating away. Timpani and Blumiere walked hand in hand behind him.

The three of them traveled until they reached the edge of a strange river. The river's water was purple, and there were giant hand-like creatures swimming around in it. There was also a creepy guy standing in a boat docked at the river's edge who seemed to be staring at Timpani and Blumiere. Timpani got really freaked out and hid behind Blumiere. "Hey Charold." Dimentio greeted the creepy guy. "Greetingsss Dimentio. Who might thessse two be? Are they friends of yoursss who'sss gamesss have ended?" Inquired the creepy guy, whom Dimentio referred to as Charold.

Dimentio shook his head. "They're acquaintances of mine, yet they aren't dead, they're both very much alive. They got lost here on their way back to a place called Flipside. I promised them I'd lead them back there if they helped me negotiate something with Queen Jaydes." He explained.

"Ah, I sssee… what might your friend'sss namesss be?" Charold questioned. "This is fine gentleman is Lord Blumiere, and this lovely lady is his wife, Lady Timpani." Dimentio announced, gesturing towards the Lord and Lady as he did so. Timpani waved nervously, and Blumiere did the same. "A pleasssure to meet you two. Be careful around the river, if you fall in, you will be sssnatched by an Underhand and pulled down to the riverbed." Charold warned them.

Timpani, who had been standing rather close to the edge of the river, took a couple of steps backwards. "Well that fate sure is unpleasant…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry my dear Timpani, I'll make sure you won't fall in the river!" Blumiere assured her, giving her a kiss. Timpani blushed and smiled warmly at him. "Oh Blumiere, whenever I'm with you I feel so much safer…" She whispered. "Um… Lord Blumiere, Lady Timpani, I paid Charold a few coins and now he's going to ferry us across the river so we don't have to swim and risk getting snatched by the Underhands. Are the two of you ready to go?" Dimentio interrupted.

Timpani and Blumiere looked over at him and nodded simultaneously. "Yes, we're ready Dimentio." Said Timpani. "Yes, ready as we'll ever be." Added Blumiere.

"Then climb into my boat and I ssshall very you to the other ssside of the river." Exclaimed Charold. Dimentio floated down into the boat, while Blumiere, ever a gentleman, helped his wife into the boat. "Watch your step, Timpani!" He told her. "I will Blumiere!" Timpani giggled as she took a seat in the boat.

Blumiere hopped in as well, and Charold ferried the three across. Eventually, they all reached the other side of the River Twygz, where they climbed out of the boat and thanked Charold for the ride. Charold waved goodbye to them as they continued their trek through the Underwhere. They walked through the Underwhere for about ten more minutes, then Dimentio caught site of Queen Jaydes sitting on her throne, a few D-Men by her side.

"Lord Blumiere, Lady Timpani! Look! Over there, that's Queen Jaydes!" Dimentio whispered excitedly. Blumiere and Timpani examined the Queen closely.

She seemed like a kind ruler, hopefully she'd allow Dimentio his life back so he could lead them out of this hellhole of a world and back to Flipside. "So all we do is go with you and speak with her about getting your life back, and then she'll allow you it back and you can leave here?" Timpani asked.

Dimentio nodded. "Hopefully she will… you never know with Queen Jaydes, sometimes she's benevolent, other times she's a bitch." He replied.

"Er… I wouldn't talk that way about her since we're not that far away from her." Blumiere advised. "You're right, Lord Blumiere… well, why don't we go and get this over with? The sooner we speak with the Queen, the sooner we can leave this shitty world… well hopefully we can." Mumbled Dimentio. Timpani and Blumiere agreed, and the three timidly approached the Queen of the Underwhere. "Um… excuse us, Queen Jaydes?" Said Dimentio.

Queen Jaydes, who had been speaking with one of her D-Men servants, turned to face the jester, Lord, and Lady. "Yes? How can I help you?" She replied.

"Erm… well, I'd like to request my life back." Stated Dimentio. "Very well then… state your name and your reason for wanting your life back." Queen Jaydes instructed him. "I am known as Dimentio, I'm requesting my life back because I want to lead my two friends here back to the town of Flipside, they don't know the way back. Another reason why I'd like my life back is so that I can go apologize to my ex-girlfriend for trying to kill her…" He told the Queen.

The Queen glared down at him. "Dimentio! Aren't you that horrible person who tried to destroy all worlds?" She snapped. "Y-yes…" Dimentio squeaked.

He hoped Blumiere and Timpani would help him out. "I'm sorry, but since you tried to do such an awful thing, I just can't allow you to return to life." The Queen informed him. "Wait your highness! What if my wife and I were to find it reasonable that Dimentio have his life restored?" Blumiere interrupted.

Queen Jaydes raised any eyebrow at him. "It depends on if you two are good, kind, reasonable souls. If you are, I might agree with you and give this fool his life back. You two, state your names and why you'd find it reasonable that I give him back his life!" She demanded. "I am Lord Blumiere of the Tribe of Darkness. I believe Dimentio should have his life restored because he has reformed and changed his evil ways, he also promised my wife and I that he'd lead us back to the town of Flipside if we helped him get his life back, as we are lost and can't get back on our own." Said Blumiere.

"I am Lady Timpani of the Tribe of Ancients, I'm requesting you give Dimentio his life back because he expresses remorse for what he tried to do and I trust that he will never do anything as horrible as trying to destroy the world again." Timpani added.

Queen Jaydes' eyes went wide. "You two are Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani!" She exclaimed in shock. Blumiere and Timpani nodded in unison.

"B-but didn't you two both disappear somewhere?" The Queen asked. "We did, we dissapeared to this little meadow world after we got married, we've been trying to find our way back to a town called Flipside so my wife can let her friends know she's alright." Blumiere explained. "But we can't get back to Flipside unless Dimentio guides us, the only way for him to be able to guide us is if he gets his life back so he can leave the Underwhere. He's convinced us that he's reformed, I don't see any harm in you restoring his life." Timpani added. "Yes, I agree Timpani." Said Blumiere.

Queen Jaydes pondered these decisions for a moment and then came to a final verdict. "Well, since you are both pure, good, fair souls, if you find it reasonable that this fool here should get his life back, then so be it." She announced.

To be continued…


	4. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter 4-A Surprise Visit  
><strong>

Timpani and Blumiere smiled at each other when they heard the Queen's decision, while Dimentio jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh thank you your highness! Thank you so much! I promise I won't do anything evil ever again! And thank you too, Lord and Lady, I am forever indebted to you! " He thanked them all.

"You're most welcome Dimentio, Lady Timpani and I were happy to help." Blumiere replied politley. "Yes, it was our pleasure!" Timpani added happily. "Uh… you're welcome… now if you'll just wait there for a minute while I restore your life. GAME OVER! GAME OVER! GAME OVER! GAME OVER! GAME OVER! CONTINUE!" Queen Jaydes chanted. When she was through with her chant, a portal opened near Dimentio, Timpani, and Blumiere. The portal sucked them all up and then closed, transporting them out of the Underwhere.

Once they were gone, Queen Jaydes let out a sigh. "Hmph, I sure hope I made the right decision letting that fool have his life back… I swear, if he does some evil shit and gets sent back here, I'm throwing him in the fucking River Twygz!" She cursed under her breath.

Meanwhile, the portal had transported Timpani, Blumiere, and Dimentio to Gloam Valley. "Hey! I'm alive! I'M ALIVE, I'M FUCKING ALIVE! THIS IS GREAT!" Dimentio cheered, doing the happy dance. Blumiere and Timpani looked around, surveying their surroundings.

"Timpani my dear, does this place look familiar to you?" Blumiere questioned his wife. Timpani nodded. "Yes, I remember this area well. I traveled through here with Mario and Princess Peach to find Merlee's mansion. Her mansion isn't very far up ahead, it's probably only a twenty minute trek away." She told him. Dimentio perked up at the mention of Merlee's mansion. "Merlee's mansion! I heard from a Shayde back in the Underwhere that Mimi moved into Merlee's mansion and became Merlee's maid! If we go there, we'll find Mimi! And I can apologize to her! And then we can get back together hopefully and get married and have a kid and live happily ever after!" Dimentio rambled ecstatically.

"But Dimentio! I thought you were going to lead us back to Flipside!" Timpani reminded him. "Yes, I will! I promised you, didn't I? But I was just wondering if we could go see Mimi first…" Dimentio replied. "I don't see why not, hey it'd be nice to go see Mimi! I bet she'd like to know that we aren't missing anymore!" Blumiere said happily. "Hmm, yes I suppose it'd be nice to pay her a visit… let's head to the mansion then! I'll lead the way!" Decided Timpani.

Dimentio got all excited and floated after Timpani as she started treking through Gloam Valley. Blumiere floated happily at Timpani's side.

Meanwhile, back at Merlee's mansion, it was early morning and Mimi was the first one up. She sleepily trotted down the stairs, wearing nothing bu a pair of red pajama shorts and a white and yellow striped spaghetti strap pajamas top. Her blocky green hair was not in it's usual pigtails, it was left down, coming down to just below her shoulders, and her hair was slightly messy looking from her tossing and turning in her sleep the previous night.

Mimi had a tendency to move around a lot in her sleep. She finished heading down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Mimi took out a few eggs, a bottle of milk, and a stick of butter from the refrigerator, got a bag of pancake mix from the pantry, and set all of those things down on the counter. Then Mimi went over to the shelf of spices and plucked a small bottle full of cinnamon off it.

She then got out a big bowl and a wooden spoon and poured some pancake mix into it. Mimi then peeled the plastic wrapper off of the stick of butter and tossed it into the bowl. She took the eggs and cracked them open one by one with her stick-like hands. Mimi threw the leftover eggshells into the sink and opened the bottle of milk. She poured the entire bottle into the bowl and stirred it's contents with her spoon until all of the ingredients had blended together into a thick batter. Mimi sprinkled in some cinnamon and then continued stirring until the cinnamon was mixed nicely into the batter.

Then Mimi reached into a cabinet under the sink and withdrew a frying pan. She turned on the stove and gently set the frying pan over it.

"Golly, I sure hope Nassy and O' Chunks like these cinnamon pancakes!" Mimi giggled as she spooned some pancake batter into the frying pan. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a spatula to flip the pancakes. Mimi waited for a while, then flipped the pancake over so the other side could cook.

When the other side was done, she got out a plate and plopped the cooked pancake onto it. She spooned more batter into the frying pan, flipped more pancakes over, and plopped more pancakes onto the plate. Eventually, Mimi had run out of batter and had made about twenty four pancakes. "Oh shit… I think I made too many! Oh well, if there's any pancakes left after breakfast, I can just save them for leftovers later!" Mimi giggled happily.

She turned off the stove, put the frying pan, bowl, spoon, and spatula in the dishwasher, then she set the plate of pancakes on the kitchen table.

Mimi walked over to the refrigerator and took out a pack of raw bacon. She unwrapped the bacon and put it in the microwave. When the bacon was done microwaving, the microwave made a beeping noise and Mimi took the bacon out. She set it on another plate and put that plate on the table next to the plate of pancakes. Mimi then took out a bowl of fruit from the refrigerator and set that on the table as well. She also got a carton of mango juice and poured some into three glasses, which she put on the table as well. After that, Mimi got three more plates, three forks, and three knifes and set those down on the table in front of the seats. Mimi smiled proudly at her handywork. "There! Now breakfast is all ready!" She announced happily.

Just then, a drowsy O' Chunks stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. "Mornin' lil' Mimi, how did yeh sleep?" He greeted Mimi.

Mimi smiled warmly at O' Chunks. "Good morning O' Chunks! I slept super, thanks for asking! What brings you down to the kitchen so early? Couldn't sleep? You usually don't get up until later from what I remember!" She giggled. "I'm up a wee bit early today cuz I smelled something good and followed me nose down here. Mmm, is that bacon?" O' Chunks replied. Mimi nodded. "Yup, it's bacon alright! Sit down and we'll eat! Want some syrup on your pancakes?" Mimi asked politely, withdrawing a bottle of syrup from the pantry. O' Chunks nodded and sat down at the table.

"Sure, why not? Ey Nassy, mornin'! How are yeh doing?" He said to Nastasia, who had just walked into the kitchen. Nastasia smiled back at him. "Good morning Chunky, I'm doing good. So yeah… something smells nice, what did you cook for breakfast Mimi?" Nastasia inquired, sitting down at the table next to O' Chunks.

"I made pancakes, bacon, and got a bowl of fruit! I poured everyone some mango juice to drink." Mimi beamed happily, joining her friends at the table.

O' Chunks stared at Nastasia, who was wearing a white nightgown. He thought she looked very beautiful, her fuschia hair was not in it's usual square bun, but was instead left down and came all the way down to her waist. She wasn't wearing her red rimmed glasses, this was one of the few times O' Chunks got to see Nastasia's beautiful eyes. "Yer lookin' pretty this mornin' Nassy." He complimented. Nastasia blushed and smiled. "Thanks Chunky." She giggled.

O' Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia then began to eat their breakfast. Mimi squirted a whole shitload of syrup onto her pancakes and then passed the syrup to O' Chunks. He squirted a lot of syrup onto his pancakes as well, though not nearly as much as Mimi. He passed the syrup to Nastasia.

She was the only one who acutally squirted a reasonable amount of syrup onto her pancakes, then she set the syrup bottle aside and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Nastasia also grabbed a slice of bacon. O' Chunks grabbed an apple and three slices of bacon. Mimi got a few strawberries and two slices of bacon. The three of them had just begun devouring their meal, when the mansion's doorbell rang.

"Oh, it seems like someone's at the front door! Who could be visiting this early in the morning? Maybe Merlee came to get something… golly, excuse me for a minute guys, you two just keep on eating while I answer the door real quickly!" Mimi told Nastasia and O' Chunks as she slid out of her seat.

She then exited the kitchen and started for the mansion's front door. Nastasia and O' Chunks exchanged confused glances amongst each other.

"I wonder who the hell could be visiting this early in teh mornin'…" Stated O' Chunks. Nastasia shrugged. "I have no idea Chunky." She replied. "Maybe some door teh door sales lads are visiting and askin' us to buy some of there shit." O' Chunks suggested. "Hmph, maybe... or maybe a friend of Mimi's or that Merlee lady dropped by to come say hello?" Said Nastasia. O' Chunks nodded. "Yeah, maybe... let's just enjoy these viddles Mimi prepared fer us and wait fer her to come back." He decides, digging into his pancakes. "K' then." Nastasia giggled happily, also beginning to consume her meal. Meanwhile, Mimi had finally reached the huge front door of the mansion.

Whoever was outside rang the doorbell a couple more times. "I'm coming I'm coming! Golly gee, just hang on a minute!" Mimi shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door. She unlocked said door and pulled it open, all the while wondering who had come to visit. When she looked up at the people standing outside of the door, she let out a shriek.

There before her stood Blumiere, Timpani, and even Dimentio! Mimi didn't think it was possible they could be here, she thought she was dreaming at first.

"H-holy shit! Lord Blumiere, Lady Timpani! Golly I thought y-you were gone forever! A-and Dimentio... y-you... I thought you were dead!" She stuttered in shock, having trouble believing that the Lord, Lady, and Jester were standing right in front of her.

To be continued…


	5. Dimentio's Special Surprise For Mimi

**Chapter 5-Dimentio's Special Surprise for Mimi**

"My lovely Mimikins! So good to see you again!" Dimentio greeted Mimi as he approached her and tried to give her a hug. Mimi shoved him away and crossed her arms. "Golly Dimmy! Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you wanted to destroy the world and everyone in it, including ME! ME. YOUR GIRLFRIEND. WHY DIMMY, WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! One minute you're all nice and sweet and charming, the next you're being an ass and reading my diary or destroying the world! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY READING MY DIARY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed at him. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good." Said Timpani. "I agree my dear…" Added Blumiere.

Dimentio frowned at his girlfriend. "M-Mimi… I'm very sorry I did all those things, honestly I am! I didn't know what I was thinking, I was temporarily insane! I didn't realize that if I destroyed the world, I would destroy everyone and everything I cared about too! Even you! I'm very, very sorry! Please take me back! I won't do anything evil ever again!" Dimentio begged. Mimi raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmph… why should I believe you, Dimmy?" She muttered.

"Mimi, just give him another chance. I believe he's sincere in what he's saying, he's convinced Timpani and I that he's reformed." Blumiere interrupted.

"Yes Mimi, at least give him a chance!" Added Timpani. Mimi thought for a moment. "Golly Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani! I guess if you really do believe my dummyhead ex-boyfriend Dimmy's changed his ways, I guess I'll believe he has too! …Dimmy, I'll take you back!" She decided with a smile on her face. Dimentio's face lit up, he smiled, and then started jumping around excitedly. "YEEEEEES! Thank you my lovely Mimikins, you're the love of my life! It was so torturous being all alone in the Underwhere without you!" He said cheerfully, embracing his girlfriend in a hug. Mimi returned the hug and smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Dimmy I missed you!" She whispered, trying not to cry. "I missed you too my lovely Mimikins!" Dimentio whispered back. Blumiere and Timpani smiled.

"Awwww love, it's such a sweet thing isn't it Blumiere?" Timpani giggled as she leaned on Blumiere's shoulder. Blumiere put his hand on her back and smiled down at her, nodding slowly as he did so. "Yes, yes it is Timpani." He replied. Suddenly, Nastasia and O' Chunks came running down the hallway leading to the front door, worried looks on their faces. "Mimi! We heard you scream, are you oka-HOLY SHIT." Exclaimed Nastasia once she caught a glimpse of Dimentio, Timpani, and Blumiere. "Grah googly! Look Nassy, it be the Lord, Lady, and Dimentio!" Stated O' Chunks.

"I-I see that Chunky… b-but… HOW!" Squeaked Nastasia. "It's a long story Nastasia. The important thing is that we're back now." Said Blumiere.

"It's nice to see you all again! Oh and before anyone asks, Dimentio's not evil anymore-he's changed. And he and Mimi got back together!" Giggled Timpani. Nastasia and O' Chunks stood there speechless for a moment, they glanced over at Dimentio and his girlfriend, who were hugging and crying and kissing. "Ey if lil' Mimi, the Lord, and Lady forgive im' Nassy, I guess we should too!" O' Chunks said to Nastasia. Nastasia crossed her arms and glared at Dimentio for a minute, but then she smiled and turned to O' Chunks. "I-I think I can forgive him as well Chunky." She whispered.

Dimentio put his arm (well he doesn't have arms but you get the point) around Mimi and smiled up at everyone. "Thank you all for your forgiveness, thanl you so much! You all forgiving me means a lot." He said softly. "Golly Dimmy! I'm super glad you're back! You too, Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani! Please, come inside and join Nastasia, O' Chunks, and I for some breakfast! I made it myself!" Mimi squealed.

"Sure Mimi, we'd be delighted to!" Blumiere mused. "Yes, that sounds like fun!" Giggled Timpani. "Of course we'll join you for breakfast my lovely Mimikins!" Dimentio added, giving Mimi a kiss.

And so Mimi lead all of her friends back into the mansion and down to the kitchen, where she helped Blumiere, Timpani, and Dimentio get there breakfast and Nastasia and O' Chunks continued eating. After they had gotten their food, Blumiere, Timpani, and Dimentio joined them, as did Mimi.

Throughout their breakfast, all of them talked about what they had been up to. Dimentio told tales of the horrors of the Underwhere, Blumiere and Timpani told everyone of their honeymoon in the nice little world they'd been transported to (sparing the intimate details of course), Mimi told about all the graffiti she read on the stalls of the bathrooms in the mansion's basement while cleaning the toilets in there, O' Chunks talked about how Saffron and Merlon started going out (Merlon finally came to finish that meal Saffron challenged him to eat) and Nastasia talked about the books she had read on her breaks from working at the Inn.

Nastasia and O' Chunks also announced to Blumiere, Dimentio, and Timpani that they had started dating. "My, really? And here I thought Nastasia wanted to be in my dear Timpani's place!" Blumiere chuckled jokingly. "I'm so happy you two got together! I know that you two will have a great relationship full of happiness and love!" Said Timpani. "Ah ha ha, so you finally asked her to be your girlfriend O' Chunks?" Dimentio giggled. "Aye, actually it was Nastasia who asked me to date her." O' Chunks corrected. Nastasia nodded.

"Ah… I see… everyone, there's something I'd like to say to my lovely Mimikins in your presence. Mimi, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Asked Dimentio, who withdrew a ring from his pocket and held it in front of Mimi. Everyone gasped, and Mimi smiled wide. "D-Dimentio… yes, yes I will!" She squealed.

Mimi then embraced Dimentio in a hug and started crying tears of joy. Nastasia, O' Chunks, Timpani, and Blumiere started clapping to show their appreciation.

"Awwww, how sweet!" Nastasia and Timpani squealed. "Way teh go yeh two!" O' Chunks cheered. "Young love, how nice it is! Dimentio, how long were you planning to propose to dear Mimi?" Blumiere questioned curiously. Dimentio turned to Blumiere and grinned. "I've been planning my proposal to her for a while-in the Underwhere you have lots of time on your hands!" He chuckled. Blumiere smiled and nodded.

Dimentio slid the ring on Mimi's finger (well she has stick arms, but… you get the point people) and they kissed. "I want to spend the rest of my game with you, my lovely Mimikins." Dimentio whispered.

"So do I Dimmy… I love you." Mimi replied softly. "Awww, Blumiere remember when we were young like Mimi and Dimentio and we started falling in love?" Giggled Timpani. Blumiere nodded. "Yes, and we were about to get married but then my douchebag father cursed you into wandering the dimensions endlessly and I thought you were dead so I took the Dark Prognosticus and read it and killed my dad and then recruited Nastasia and O' Chunks and Mimi and Dimentio and we tried to destroy the worlds and you turned into a pixl and helped the hero people and I figured out you lived and the heroes nearly ended my game and then they killed Dimentio and we got married and yadayadayada random stuff happened and here we are now." Blumiere rambled on. "Ummm… yeah." Mumbled Timpani.

"Way teh make the moment awkward, Lord Blumiere…" Commented O' Chunks. Blumiere rolled his eyes and poked a piece of his pancakes with his fork for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Nastasia had finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. Then she sat back down and smiled at O' Chunks. "Maybe one day we'll get married Chunky." She mused. O' Chunks blushed. "Uh huh… maybe one day Nassy. Maybe one day." He chuckled. After everyone finished their breakfast, Mimi put the rest of the dishes in the sink and ushered everyone into the living room so they could all watch a movie.

Nastasia, O' Chunks, Timpani, and Blumiere sat on the couch while Dimentio sat in a reclining chair. Mimi pulled a cardboard box labeled "Movies" out from under the coffee table and opened it up.

She peered inside and started looking through the many movies in the box. "Soooo… golly, which movie do you guys want to watch?" Mimi asked her friends and fiancé. They all shrugged (well Blumiere and Dimentio don't have shoulders so they can't really shrug, but you get the point okay? -.-) not really caring what movie they watched.

Mimi turned back to her box of movies and started looking through it, attempting to find an entertaining movie. "Golly, let's see here… The Grodus Chronicles, no… Weekend at Bernie's, no that movie sucks... Dora and the Crystal Kingdom, WHY THE HELL IS A DORA MOVIE IN HERE! Ooh ooh here's a great movie, Twilight!" She exclaimed, pulling Twilight out of the box of movies and holding it up for everyone to see. "Oh dear Grambi, no! If that movie is anything like the book, it's going to be awful!" Gagged Blumiere. "No! Anything but that Mimi!" Added Timpani.

"Aye, I agree with teh Lord and Lady! Pick another movie, lass!" Stated O' Chunks. "Hell no Mimi! I bought the book because Inga was reading it and she thought it was pretty good, so I decided to read it as well. But to my surprise, it was the worst piece of literature I've ever read!" Nastasia intervened. "I must say I agree with everyone else as well Mimikins; I suggest you pick another movie." Said Dimentio.

Mimi frowned. "Aw golly guys, I thought that movie was super… but hey if you don't want to watch it, that's fine… why don't we watch The Spongebob Squarepants Movie?" She suggested, holding up said movie.

Her friends agreed to watch it, as they viewed it as a much better choice of entertainment then Twilight. Mimi put the movie in the TV and turned it on. She then went to sit on Dimentio's lap, which Dimentio didn't really mind. After all, he'd been away from his true love for so long that he wanted to spend every minute of his time close to her. Dimentio watched the movie with his fiancé and friends, he was very happy.

Why wouldn't he be? He'd just been brought back to life, had reunited with his girlfriend and regained her love, she had accepted his proposal, and his friends had forgiven him for the horrible crime he'd tried to commit and had put it all behind them. Dimentio knew that things would be peaceful and fun from now on, and soon he'd wed Mimi and they'd live happily together until their games ended. As he watched the movie, Dimentio wondered if he and Mimi would ever have children together, as ever since he and Mimi began dating, he'd hoped that one day she would bear his child and that they could raise their kid together.

"Maybe one day, Mimi will become pregnant one day and we'll have a child of our own… yes, maybe one day… Mimikins would make an exceptional mother, and I… well I believe I'd be a decent father myself." He thought to himself as the movie played. Meanwhile, another certain man was thinking of having children…

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update this in a while, I've been busy with school :c also, as O' Chunks would say, "my writing takes time lass, and 1'000 pages be a lot!" XD well I'm pretty sure this story won't be a thousand pages long, but yeah you get the point people… great literature takes time to write :3


	6. Blumiere's Thoughts

**Chapter 6-Blumiere's Thoughts**

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY IN LIKE FOREVER! D: I was busy with my other stories and school started a few weeks ago, so yeah… I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

While Blumiere sat on the living room couch, his lovely Timpani by his side, he contemplated their future from here on out. Where would they live? What would they do? And most importantly, would they have children? Blumiere had been wondering if Timpani and he would have children for a while now, as due to them being of different species, he'd worried it wouldn't be possible for them to conceive.

Timpani was a human, he was a creature of darkness. While his species and hers had basically the same type of anatomy, which allowed them to engage in sexual intercourse, there was still a chance that they would not be able to conceive children together. This worried Blumiere, as he so desperately wished to have children with his dear wife. He fancied himself as someone who would make a good father, someone who would provide for his children and tend to their needs, someone who cared. Blumiere had vowed that if he ever had children, he'd be a better parent to them then his own parents had been to him.

Being the leaders of the Tribe of Darkness, Blumiere's father, Count Dusk, and his mother, Countess Eclipse, were very wealthy and lived a comfortable lifestyle. They provided lots of things for Blumiere, their only son, though one thing they didn't provide him was love. Blumiere's parents were never very close to him; they never played or went on family outings with him.

They were always more concerned about the wellbeing of their tribe and their wealth then their son. For most of his life, Blumiere felt unloved and unwanted by his mother and father.

The poor young man was deprived of love and affection, he felt he would never find love… that was, until the day he met Timpani. He was only twenty one years old back then, and he'd been out for a stroll to clear his head. Not long ago, his mother had passed away from a terrible illness, and he'd just attended her funeral.

While Blumiere was never especially close with his parents, he still cared for them and was hurt by his mother's death. "Dear mother, your passing is painful for all of us to deal with…" Blumiere mumbled to himself as he walked. Not paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over a rock and went tumbling down a steep eventually fell to the cliff's base, where he remained for quite a while. He was bruised and bloody and also unable to move. He called out for help, but nobody seemed to hear him, and he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Blumiere later woke up in a warm, peaceful room that he wasn't familiar with. He was still in a little pain, though Blumiere glanced down at his body and saw that his wounds had been bandaged and cleaned.

"Ugh…Uuugh…" He muttered. "You're awake at last?" He heard someone say. Blumiere looked up and came face to face with a beautiful human woman. She wore a pure white dress, shiny white high heeled shoes, and an odd color-changing hair accessory which was shaped like a butterfly. The woman had long brown hair and captivating color-changing eyes, which matched her hair accessory perfectly.

She was smiling down at him warmly. "Where… am I? Is this a human's home? Bleccch!" He remarked in disgust. When he was little, his Nanny had often told him that humans were vile, evil creatures that hated members of the Tribe of Darkness and that he should avoid them at all costs. He struggled to get up and flee, though his injuries made it hard for him to do so. "Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall." The woman told him. Blumiere cocked his head to the side and stared at the young woman. He wondered if she was indeed one of the humans his Nanny had spoken of, and if she was a human, why did he find himself drawn to her? Maybe it was her unique, beautiful eyes… Blumiere also wondered why this human, if that's what she was, didn't seem to be hostile towards him.

"You're a human, correct? I don't… I don't repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness." He asked forlornly. "Yes, I am a human, a human from the Tribe of Ancients. But why would our differences matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!" Said the human girl. "Oh… I suppose you're right… might I ask what your name is?" Blumiere replied.

He was fascinated with this woman he'd just met and wanted to learn her name. "My name is Timpani, you know, like the drum… what is your name, good sir?" The woman told him.

"I am Blumiere, it's like Lumiere with a B in front of it. I'm the son of the Count and Countess of the Tribe of Darkness." Explained Blumiere. The two began to have a conversation, and after a while Blumiere realized that it was getting late and that his father would want him to be home soon. He reluctantly told Timpani that he had to go, but expressed that he wanted to come see her again some time.

Timpani agreed for them to meet again at a later date at her house, and after that she bid Blumiere farewell. Blumiere returned to his castle, where his father had been waiting for him.

When he questioned Blumiere about where he had been for the past few hours and where he'd gotten his injuries, Blumiere lied about being with Timpani and claimed that he'd instead fallen off of the cliff and had made his way to a nearvy clinic for assistance. That seemed to satisfy his father, and Blumiere continued his normal routine for the rest of the day.

And yadayadayada Timpani and Blumiere kept seeing each other, they fell in love, wanted to marry-you know the story-but Count Dusk got wind of his son's plans to wed a human, and he declared that he simply couldn't allow Blumiere to do such a thing! Dusk sought out his son's fiance, whom he found at her home. He placed a curse on her, a curse that made her have to wander the dimensions and worlds until her game ended. Blumiere then appeared, expecting to find Timpani at her house as usual, but he was shocked to find his father there instead. Suspecting his father of harming his fiance, Blumiere demanded to be told what had happened to her. His father told him what he'd done, and Blumiere was heartbroken. In an act of revenge, he scrambled back to his castle and found the Dark Prognosticus, hidden in one of the castle's lower quarters.

"Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book! If you open it… there's no telling what might happen!" Count Dusk, who had caught up to his son, shouted as Blumiere picked up the Prognosticus. "I do not care, father! A world without her is empty! A LIFE without her is empty! Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command! BLEH HEH HEH HEH, BLECK!" Blumiere exclaimed as he opened the cursed book and was engulfed in dark power. His horrofied father watched as Blumiere approached him, and mere seconds later he was dead-Blumiere had killed him.

And you all now what happens next-Blumiere/Bleck finds Nastasia, O' Chunks, Mimi, Dimentio, stuff happens yadayadayada-Blumiere's father nearly destroyed his love. And now we focus back on Blumiere thinking about having kids! Basically, he wanted to be a father, and a good one at that-one who would support his children and their love, one who would care.

He wanted to make sure the tradgedy that had happened to him would not happen to his own children, and would do everything he could to ensure they grew up happy and healthy.

Blumiere was so wrapped up in his thoughts about children that he didn't notice the movie had ended and he was the only one still in the room. O' Chunks and Nastasia had gone out to the mansion gardens with Mimi and Dimentio, and Timpani briefly peeked back into the room from the hallway. "Blumiere my love, aren't you coming with us to the gardens?" She asked sweetly. "Oh I uh… yeah, yes I'm coming Timpani." Blumiere chuckled. He rose from his seat and made his way to his wife. "You've been zoning out a lot lately, is there something on your mind?" She questioned him.

"Well actually, yes… Timpani, I've been wondering for a while if it would ever be possible for us to bear children together." Blumiere admitted. Timpani was a little surprised by him asking her this, she'd actually been wanting to ask him the same exact thing for a while! "W-well I don't really know… perhaps. I'd love to have children with you Blumiere, but… would our difference in species allow it?" She replied.

Blumiere shrugged in response. "Well, I have no idea Timpani… we could always try to have children, and if we can't do it naturally, we can adopt." He assured his wife. Timpani smiled at him and giggled.

"Yes, I guess we can Blumiere… well, shall we accompany our friends to the gardens then?" She beamed, grabbing Blumiere's gloved hand in her own. Blumiere smiled and nodded. "Yes Timpani, yes we shall." He replied. So the couple made their way out to the gardens of the mansion, where they spent the rest of the day having fun with their friends. That evening, after a hearty dinner, Mimi showed them to a bedroom they could stay in. "I hope this room is super enough for you, Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani! I tried to make it look real nice and prettiful!" Mimi giggled as Blumiere and Timpani examined the room.

The room was painted white, and their were dark blue geometric rose decals patterened onto the walls. The carpet was bright red, and the furniture had rainbow trim on it.

"This room is lovely Mimi!" Commented Blumiere. "Yes, it's very beautiful!" Timpani added. Mimi curtsied and giggled in response to their praise. "Golly, I'm glad you two like it! Now iff you'll excuse me, I'm off to go spend some quality time with my Dimmy-Wimmy!" She squealed. Mimi then swiftly ran off to find her fiance, leaving the Lord and Lady alone by themselves in their room.

Timpani went to lay down on the bed, and Blumiere shut and locked the bedroom door before joining her. He smiled at his wife and caressed her gently, planting a few kisses on her as he did so.

"Blumiere?" Timpani sighed softly. "Yes, my dear?" Her spouse questioned. Timpani's face became tinged with a soft pink blush, and she smiled a little timidly. "D-do you think we could try to have children now?" She asked. Blumiere, not wanting to turn down a romantic rendevous with his wife, kissed her roughly and grinned down at her. "Of course Timpani." He chuckled.

*****THIS PART IS TOO DIRTY FOR A T-RATED FIC SO I'LL SKIP IT*****

When it was all over, Timpani and Blumiere laid close to each other under the covers, panting heavily and sweating a bit. Blumiere cuddled his wife and nuzzled her neck, earning a giggle from her. "Oh Blumiere! Stop it!" She laughed. Blumiere stopped and chuckled with her. "Alright Timpani, I'll stop… so, do you think that… you know… it will work?" He inquired. "I don't know I hope it worked Blumiere… goodnight." Timpani yawned softly before nuzzling her face into Blumiere's chest and shutting her eyes. Blumiere could tell that she had fallen asleep, and he wrapped his arms around her in an almost protective manner. "Goodnight my dear… I do hope that we are able to have children." He whispered before falling asleep as well.

To be continued…


	7. Timpani's Surprise

**Chapter 7-Timpani's Surprise**

Over the next few days, Blumiere, Timpani, O' Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi, and Dimentio had a lot of fun hanging out at the mansion with each other. But after a while, they knew that they'd need to return to their homes. Nastasia decided she would move in with O' Chunks in Flipside, so she moved all of her things from her house in Flopside to O' Chunks's house and then turned her house over to Blumiere and Timpani. Before making their way to their new home, Blumiere and Timpani visited Flipside to let Merlon know they were alright. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser also happened to be in Flipside on that day, they were all giddy to see that the Lord and Lady were safe and well (well Peach, Luigi, and Mario were at least, Bowser was all like "Yeah whoop dee fucking doo that's nice…") After their brief visit to Flipside, the Lord and Lady headed to their new home.

They bought new furniture for it and painted it exactly the way they wanted, life was going good for them. Nastasia was doing well with O' Chunks in Flipside, most of the week she would commute to Flopside for her job at Inga's Inn while O' Chunks would go to Saffron's restaurant for his job, and at the end of their shifts they would return home to each other.

Mimi continued her job as Merlee's maid and still resided at the mansion, though her fiance now lived with her too. Dimentio took up a job at Howzit's shop in Flipside and would warp there when he had to work his shift-after all, Mimi clearly conveyed to him that she was not to be the only family breadwinner! Dimentio had to do his fair share of bringing home the bacon as well. They had set a date for their wedding, and it would take place a few weeks after Mimi's birthday. It was on Mimi's birthday that they invited their friends over to the mansion for some food and fun.

Dimentio had decorated the place nicely for his love-he'd put crimson and yellow balloons all over the place and white streamers were dangling elegantly from the ceiling.

Mimi herself had baked a fabulous chocolate cake for her party, and she'd also prepared some lemonade and champagne. On the day of her birthday, Lord blumiere, Lady Timpani, Nastasia, and O' Chunks showed up to the mansion for her party, each of them bringing with them a present for her.

Lord Blumiere presented the birthday girl with a golden necklace that had a little rubee pendant, while Lady Timpani had chosen to present Mimi with a dress-a halter dress that was purple and had yellow stripes on it, as well as some white lace around the bottom of it. Nastasia bought her a pet chihuahua, something Mimi had always wanted. O' Chunks got Mimi a box of chocolates, and Dimentio had given her a few pairs of earrings (which Mimi was somehow able to wear even though she didn't have ears).

Mimi held her little snow colored chihuahua, whom she'd named Pepper, and smiled as everyone sang happy birthday to her. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mimi, happy birthday to you!" O' Chunks, Nastasia, Dimentio, Lord Blumiere, and Lady Timpani chimed in unison. Mimi blew out the candles on her birthday cake, and then Dimentio cut the cake into slices for everyone.

"Golly, what would you guys like to drink? Champagne or lemonade?" Mimi asked sweetly, holding up the pitched of lemonade and bottle of champagne. "I'll have some champagne, my lovely." Dimentio decided.

Mimi poured him a glass of champagne and turned to Nastasia. "I'll have some too I guess, champagne's alright on special occassions." She said. Mimi poured her a glass as well and turned to O' Chunks. He also wanted some champagne, as did Lord Blumiere. But Lady Timpani however chose to have lemonade instead. "Are you sure you don't want champagne, Lady Timpani? It's French!" Mimi teased playfully.

"No thank you Mimi, I really shouldn't have any alcohol right now..." Timpani replied, taking the pitcher of lemonade from Mimi and pouring herself a glass. Mimi frowned a bit.

"Aww, come on now Lady Timpani! It's a party, why don't you want any champagne?" She inquired curiously. "Yeah, why won't yeh just go and enjoy yerself a little, fair Lady? It's okay to get tipsy every now and then!" O' Chunks added. "It is a special occasion after all." Nastasia said as well. Blumiere and Timpani exchanged smiles and turned to their friends. "Should we tell them, my dear?" Blumiere questioned his wife. Timpani nodded a little and smiled wide. "Yes, yes we should Blumiere… everyone, I do enjoy a glass of champagne every now and then, but I'm not indulging in the drinking of it right now because… well, Blumiere and I are expecting a baby. Actually, we're expecting two babies-we're having twins." She announced. Everyone gasped in shock.

The Lord and Lady were having children! "Oi! Congratulations, Lord and Lady!" O' Chunks congratulated them. "Ah, how lovely! I've always wanted to hear the pitter-patter of little jester-spider kid hybrid feet ring out through my house, maybe I'll knock my lovely Mimikins up!" Dimentio joked. Mimi seemed slightly appalled by Dimentio's comment.

Sure, she'd thought having a baby of her own eventually would be nice, but not right away! She wanted to wait a year or two, Mimi did not yet feel ready to take on the responsibilities becoming a mother came with.

"Um… golly Dimmy, having a kid with you sure would be super, but… can we wait a year or two before doing that? I don't feel ready to be a mom yet." Mimi mumbled nervously. "Aw, you're going to have children! Ill babysit them for you if you'd like, k'?" Nastasia offered happily. "Oh, that would be wonderful, Nastasia! If Blumiere or I want to go ut on our own after our children are born, we'll let you know and you can watch them for us." Timpani replied. "I'd be happy to! And maybe one day, if O' Chunks and I have children, you could watch them for us, k'?" Nastasia giggled. O' Chunks seemed a bit surprised when his girlfriend started to talk about having children. "Huh, yeh maybe Nassy…" He laughed nervously.

Timpani and Nastasia giggled. "Golly, we should hold a baby shower for you guys! I'll make you some food for it, and I'll give you a gift basket, and-" Mimi trailed off, hoping to hold and baby shower for the soon-to-be parents. Timpani and Blumiere giggled at Mimi's excitement. "Sure Mimi, sure." Said Blumiere.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short! D: and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been working on some other stories and I have a big school project!**


	8. The Birth

**Chapter 8-The Birth**

**Author's Note: SWEET ZOMBIE JESUS I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! D: I've been busy with my Beatles fics… but here is a long overdue chapter of the story, and it's a good one too! :3**

The next nine months came and went quickly, with Timpani and Blumiere sporadically getting together with their friends. Timpani's stomach grew with the babies during this time period, and she couldn't wait for her children to be born. Blumiere was being a good husband and not telling Timpani that she looked fat, and he even got a nursery ready for their babies.

About halfway through Timpani's pregnancy, she and Blumiere had learned that they were going to have one girl baby and one boy baby-so Blumiere painted the nursery half red and half blue, red for the baby girl and blue for the baby boy. He and Timpani purchased furniture for the babies too, stocked up on baby formula, diapers, baby clothes, baby toys, and other things like that. They even received some presents for the babies at that baby shower that Mimi organized for them-Mimi herself got the babies each a teddybear, Dimentio got them mobiles to hang over the baby's cribs, O' chunks gave Timpani a cookbook full of recipes for different kinds of healthy and tasty baby food, and Nastasia bought them a bunch of baby toys.

Everyone was excited for the arrival of the babies, Blumiere especially. He felt like he was getting a two for one deal, fathering both a son AND a daughter in just one try! He had hoped and prayed for one beautiful baby to call his own, and he ended up with the miracle of having two! Blumiere glanced over at his beloved Timpani, who was sitting on the couch beside him.

They were watching The View (well, Timpani was-Blumiere was ignoring it and checking his text messages) and Timpani was running a hand over her enlarged stomach, trying to feel one of the babies kick.

"So my dear, what should we name our children?" Blumiere asked while thumbing through some chainmail texts Dimentio had sent him just to get on his nerves. Timpani shrugged a bit. "I don't know… why don't you choose the name of our daughter and I'll choose the name of our son?" She suggested. "That seems reasonable… hmmmm… why don't we name our baby girl Blythe, after my grandmother?" Blumiere replied.

Timpani thought that Blythe would be a beautiful name to give their daughter. "Why, that's such a pretty name, Blumiere! And it has a nice meaning too-the name Blythe means happy and carefree!" She giggled.

Blumiere nodded and continued checking his texts, this time encountering a few messages from O' Chunks. "Yes, the name is beautiful dear. What did you have in mind for our son's name?" He inquired. Timpani smiled and rubbed her belly a bit. "I was thinking we could name him Timothy. That was my father's name, he was a noble member of the Tribe of Ancients, it'd be nice if we named our son after him." She stated.

"Ah, Timothy-such a lovely name. It will suit our son well, dearest Timpani." Blumiere said proudly, approving of the name his wife had selected for their son. Timpani smiled and leaned over to tenderly kiss her husband. Blumiere kissed her back and brushed a few stray strands of her chestnut brown hair out of the way so he could see her entrancing color changing eyes. "Oh Timpani, gazing into your colorful eyes is like gazing up at a rainbow while high off LSD." He sighed. "Um… I'll take that as a compliment, honey." Timpani giggled. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her belly.

She winced, clutching her aching belly in her hands. "Ah!" She squeaked, biting her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Blumiere was concerned, his wife seemed to be suffering. "Timpani! Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Timpani shook her head, and a few tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Blumiere… I think I'm in labor…" She groaned.

Blumiere nearly fell off the couch when she said that. "OH SHIT. Don't worry dear, I shall take care of it! To the hospital!" He announced. "Flopside doesn't have a hospital!" Timpani reminded him.

"…Oh right. What about Flipside?" Blumiere asked. He scooped Timpani up in his arms and tried to comfort her. "Flipside doesn't have one either… but maybe Merlon could help us." She grumbled, trying to cope with the pain from her labor. "Very well then… to Merlin's house!" Exclaimed Blumiere. He teleported to the outside of Merlon's house with his wife in his arms and knocked on the door. Merlon answered it. "Ah, Blumiere, Timpani. What brings you here?" He asked calmly. "Timpani's in labor! We need your help!" Blumiere explained to him. "Oh my… well, lucky for you my mother was a midwife and she taught me how to deliver children. Bring Timpani inside please, Blumiere…" Said Merlon. He let Blumiere and Timpani inside and told Blumiere to set Timpani down on the bed in the guest room.

Blumiere did so, looking upon his wife with worried eyes. He hoped she would be alright, she looked like she was in great pain. "Timpani… be strong." He whispered, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

"I'll try to, Blumiere…" Timpani sniffled. Blumiere took her hand into his and squeezed it gently, assuring her that he would always be by her side. "Alright Timpani, are you ready to become a mother?" Merlon asked while he put some latex gloves on his hands. Timpani nodded. "Y-yes... I'm ready." She replied. "What you need to do is push, so give me one hard push Timpani." Merlon instructed her.

Timpani pushed, she was in excruciating pain. "You're doing great, my love… just push and breathe and things will be alright." Blumiere encouraged his wife. She pushed some more, Merlon could see the head of one of the babies. "One more push, Timpani!" He told the mother to be. Timpani pushed again, and Merlon delivered the first child-a baby boy. He cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the baby boy up, and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to Blumiere. "Congratulations." He said to him. Blumiere smiled in return and glanced down at his baby son while Merlon was helping Timpani deliver the other baby.

Blumiere and Timpani's son looked half human, half shadow creature. He had human hands, a human face, human body, and human feet, though like a shadow creature his feet, head, and hands were detatched from his actual body and he had dark blue skin and dark blue hair. The baby boy had glowing red eyes and a glowing red mouth, he grinned impishly at his father.

"Aw, look Timpani! Isn't our son precious?" He mused, showing the baby to Timpani. She was in the middle of trying to push out the other baby, but she glanced over at Blumiere and the baby briefly and smiled.

Merlon delivered the other baby, the girl, and wrapped her in a blanket too. He handed the baby girl to Timpani. She looked exactly like the baby boy, albeit with slightly more feminine features. "Congratulations on becoming parents, Blumiere and Timpani. May your children play long games." Merlon congratulated the new parents. They thanked him for his help and returned home with their children, whom like they said, had named Blythe and Timothy. Timpani fed the babies and then Blumiere set them down in their cribs to go to sleep. "They're very beautiful babies…" Timpani giggled. "With a mother like you, why would they not be beautiful?" Blumiere commented.

"You're so sweet Blumiere…"

To be continued…


End file.
